


When it's Cold

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnny is a clinger when he sleeps, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, he's mentioned but still, i'm sad because isaac isn't in this and i miss him, johnny is a spectral, pre-bullymagnet, they're all a year older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: On the way to the annual eighth grade retreat, a certain pair of boys engage in some shenanigans





	When it's Cold

“Johnny, I am not going to give you my food just because you decided to douse yours in hot sauce.” Max said, popping a forkful of macaroni into his mouth as his friend continued to wail.

 

“C’mon, geek!” Johnny pleaded. “It was a dare’n therefore it was a mandatory obligation’a honor!”

 

“I paid for my food, Johnathan.”

 

“That ain’t even my name!” Max knew it was a losing battle and that his friend was going to end up manhandling his macaroni in the end, but who was Max not to put up a fight, especially in front of a Panera Bread full of his classmates. Isabel and Ed were already placing bets on how long it’d take for Max to cave.

 

The annual eighth grade retreat had gotten off to a rough start, Mr. Spender had almost forgotten to come up with a reason for Max, Johnny, Isabel, and Ed to take the now restored Ghost Train out of Mayview, and had to scramble to get things in order, and then, of course the bus was overcrowded and full of students who were far too awake for 6 a.m.

 

Max had squinted through the sunrise, and did his best to sleep through the noise until they reached their first rest stop, where they were currently eating, and where Max was currently attempting to defend his food.

 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax.”

 

“Why in the christ did I sit with you again?”

 

“Because none of my crew could come on this little trip, an’ yer down one weather nerd.” Johnny shrugged, and tore off a piece of Max’s bread. “Also you love’n cherish me as yer dearest friend, and yer gonna give me some of that mac’n’cheese.”

 

“You can have  _ half _ .”

 

“Pay up, Ed.” Izzy hissed as Ed begrudgingly slid her a Starchman Star.

 

“Why thank you, Muxie, how kind.”

 

“Izzy, Ed, turn around. I don’t want there to be any witnesses when I murder this clown.”

 

“Try me, shrimp.”

 

“I’m. I’m taller than you.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Johnny asked. “You’re still shrimpy, shrimpy.”

 

“All right students! Time to get back on the road!” Ms. Baxter announced before Max could bark out a reply, and there was a clattering of chairs and groans from the eighth graders, not wanting to get back into the packed bus.

 

Johnny snatched Max’s bowl and finished of the macaroni before running to the doors of the bus to escape a shrieking Max.

 

* * *

 

On the bus, Max opted to avenge his dinner by poking Johnny in the face repeatedly. The bully responded to this by launching into 99 starchman stars on the wall, and the two formed a truce.

 

“Why is it so far away?” Johnny groaned, stretching his legs and hitting Max in the face with an arm. It was now 10 O’clock, and they were still eight hours away from their destination.

 

“Because you’re dumb.” Max replied, shoving Johnny’s arm out of his face. “I hate car trips.”

 

“You hate everything.” Izzy said from the seat behind them. She then snatched Max’s blanket and pillow, which he’d planned on using for the remainder of the trip, thanks.

 

“I do not.”

 

“You kinda do bud.” Johnny laughed.

 

“Prove it then.”

 

“Car trips.” Isabel smirked.

 

“Bugs.” Ed said.

 

“Sunlight.”

 

“The cold.”

 

“Penguins.”

 

“The word moist.”

 

“Okay I get it!” Max waved his hands in surrender. “But I don’t hate all penguins, just emperor.”

 

“My point still stands.” Izzy shrugged.

 

“Can I have my stuff back now?”

 

“Nope, goodnight.” Izzy ducked with the blankets and pillow’s she’d snatched from her three friends, and Ed pulled out a DS.

"You literally just commented on how I hate the cold." Max grumbled.

 

“You’re not getting those back you know.” Ed said.

 

“Yeah, I know.” The air conditioner kicked on a couple minutes afterwards, and Max found himself wishing he’d worn his hoodie on the bus instead of packing it up in his bag, whereas Johnny didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, being the human furnace he was, and in his leather jacket that was quickly becoming a trademark for the redhead.

 

Max fiddled with his phone for a moment, shivering as the air conditioner continued to blast mercilessly (in Max’s opinion). Johnny snorted when Max put his arms in his shirt.

 

Max squinted at him for a moment, debating the best way to go about siphoning heat from his friend, and opted with flopping over sideways and onto Johnny, who let out a shriek that went unnoticed by no one.

 

“Max!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What’re ya doing?”

 

“Laying down?”

 

“Yeah, I can see  _ that, _ but why’re ya layin’ down on  _ me _ ?” Johnny asked.

 

“It’s cold.”

 

“Not really?”

 

“You have a jacket and a fire spirit.” Max said. “I have neither, and I’m down a blanket.”

 

“Will ya at least let me move?”

 

“...Fine.”

 

“So generous of ya t’allow me some basic freedom.” Johnny grumbled as he shifted in his seat. Max was now leaning against Johnny’s side, something everyone in the Activity Club and the Jang had done when temperatures dropped. Johnny was close to considering it a tactical fusion, but the person always ended up asleep, so it wasn’t very tactical in his opinion.

 

Johnny flicked through his group chat while Max slept, sending well wishes to RJ and Ollie, who’d both gotten stomach bugs, and then to Stephen, who was spending the week with his older sibling in South Dakota, but all his friends were either asleep, puking, or recovering from puking. The steady thrum of the bus’s engine only interrupted occasionally by a bump in the road slowly lulled the red head toward sleep alongside Max.

 

* * *

 

“Dawww look at the dweebs.” Isabel cooed as Suzy snapped pictures on two different phones from the seat in front of the two. Johnny had fallen asleep leaning back against Max, but had somehow move so that both his arms were wrapped around Max, who had in turn buried his face in Johnny’s chest. Both teens had soft, contented, peaceful smiles on their faces.

 

“Shh!” Ed hissed. “You’ll wake them up!”

 

“We’re almost there anyways!” Izzy shrugged.

 

“ _ Whmfd _ ?” Max murmured, eyes scrunching up bit not opening, and then he realised where he was, and tried to jerk up, but was held firmly in place by his friend’s arms. Max then was subject to even further mortification when he noticed the small audience.“Uh-”

 

“I have pictures.” Suzy told Max gleefully.

 

“Same.” Izzy said.

 

“I sent some to Isaac and he’s legitimately crying at the moment.” Ed added while Max flushed.

 

“What if we never speak of this again?” Max asked, face burning even brighter when Johnny held him somehow closer.

 

“Or I could write a story on it in the paper when we get back!” 

 

“Or we could forget all about this.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I hate you.” Max informed the three.

 

“Noted.”

 

It was then that Johnny finally began to stir, lazily sighing and stretching, releasing Max, who immediately sat up, still somewhat trapped by Johnny.

 

“S’goinon?”

 

“We’re almost to the camp area.” Max said quickly, and Johnny sat up, rubbed his eyes, and began to gather his stuff up, making sure to keep the pink dusting his face hidden while he crouched beside his seat. Suzy threw a wink at Max before doing the same, and Max groaned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, face still under his chair. Isabel tossed Max his blanket and pillow, the cause of all this fuss, and Max let out a long sigh.

 

“Nothing buddy.”


End file.
